


Your Own Fault

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, The Master Has Issues, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master goes on a bit of a rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Fault

You brought this upon yourself, you know.  
  
I tried to talk sense into you; I tried to make you see the error of your ways. But would you listen? You never just  _think_ . You never see the bigger picture. I’m not always going to be around to show you the right path to take. One day, I won’t be here. Then what? What will you do then?  
  
You’ll drift, aimlessly, planet to planet and filling your life with banality.  
  
Why won’t you just listen? Why won’t you just think?  
  
I’ve always hated that about you, that arrogance. You’re the thickest genius ever to take to the stars. You’re putting your mind to waste!  
  
We could do such great, brilliant things, you and I.  
  
But no, no, no, no. That would make far too much sense, wouldn’t it? Travel with the one man who knows your true potential? Travel with your oldest and dearest enemy. I know, I know. It hurts my head to think of it as well. After all these years and after all we’ve been through it would be hard.  
  
Oh, don’t start. I’m through with listening to you. I don’t see the point, since it’s always one-sided with you.  
  
You’re right.  
  
I’m wrong.  
  
Black and white, or is that white and black? Sorry, my little joke.  
  
I’d like to say I’m sorry for what I've done and what I will do, but I know how much you despise lies. Truth be told, I’ll enjoy this. I’ll laugh. I’ll smile and then I’ll—  
  
...what are you talking about? Of course I’ll be able to function without you, don’t be daft. You’re the one who needs to be constantly validated.  Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true.  
  
You brought this upon yourself.  
  
Talk me out of it, Doctor. Go on. I want you to try. Tsk, is that all you’ve got? My, you  _are_ slipping. You know damn right there’s only one thing I want to hear from you anymore.  
  
Scream, Doctor. 


End file.
